


Il mostro più terribile

by Fiamma_Drakon



Series: In un gay bar a luci rosse... [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Biting, Crossdressing, Language, Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'albino era intento a cercare di disciplinare un ciuffo che si ostinava a ricadergli di traverso sul viso quando una profonda voce maschile a lui ben familiare gli giunse da dietro dicendo: «Non sapevo che coi secoli i vampiri fossero diventati tanto vanitosi! Io ricordavo che neanche fossero in grado di specchiarsi!».<br/>A tale affermazione le guance di Nero acquisirono colore ed il ragazzo lasciò perdere il suo ciuffo - che ricadde esattamente al suo posto - per voltarsi ad affrontare il suo interlocutore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il mostro più terribile

**Author's Note:**

> **Wordcount:** 5617 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

«Tra una settimana sarà Halloween, ergo ci sarà l'evento a tema. Voglio che ognuno di quelli tra voi che lavorerà in quella giornata si trovi un costume adatto da indossare».   
Trish, la direttrice del gay bar a luci rosse più conosciuto della città, aveva annunciato così ai suoi dipendenti l'evento per la serata di Halloween, una settimana prima e alla fine del turno in cui la maggior parte del personale era presente, in maniera tale che la voce si potesse spargere al meglio anche tra gli assenti.   
Una volta negli spogliatoi, alcuni avevano cominciato a protestare dicendo che il preavviso di una settimana era troppo piccolo e non avevano il tempo di pensare e scegliere un costume appropriato. I più però erano parecchio emozionati all'idea di potersi travestire da mostri per lo svolgimento del loro lavoro, poiché ciò avrebbe permesso loro di sperimentare qualche pratica che prevedeva l'immedesimazione nella creatura che avrebbero dovuto interpretare.   
«Io penso che farò il vampiro» esclamò un ragazzetto biondo piuttosto giovane con aria frivola.   
«Sì, certo! Il Conte Succhiacazzi!» commentò uno dei suoi amici sghignazzando.   
Nero - che non si trovava molto distante - arrossì allo scambio di battute e si affrettò a cambiarsi: anche lui avrebbe voluto travestirsi da Conte Dracula, ma certamente non l'avrebbe fatto sapere a tipi del genere.   
Non voleva che si facessero l'idea che a lui piacesse solo fare pompini.   
Chiuse il suo armadietto sbattendo vigorosamente l'anta e se ne andò rapidamente cercando di sgattaiolare tra le persone come un ninja e non incrociare lo sguardo di nessuno. Non voleva che gli venisse chiesto da cosa si sarebbe mascherato.   
Una volta uscito dal locale, si avvolse stretto la sciarpa intorno al collo e finì di allacciare i bottoni del cappotto. A quell'ora del mattino faceva dannatamente freddo e lui non vedeva l'ora di arrivare a casa, farsi una bella doccia calda, infilarsi sotto le coperte e dormire per tutto il resto della mattina.   
Una volta terminato di bardarsi all'interno dei suoi abiti, il ragazzo si cavò di tasca il cellulare e ponderò la possibilità di fare una telefonata a Dante. Quella notte lui non era stato di turno, per cui si trovava a casa e forse - dato che erano le cinque del mattino - stava pure dormendo.   
C'era tuttavia la remota possibilità che l'abitudine agli orari notturni avesse alterato il suo ciclo di sonno e veglia in maniera talmente profonda da impedirgli di dormire di notte anche quando ne aveva l'opportunità. Tentare non avrebbe fatto male a nessuno.   
Nero scorse la rubrica in cerca del numero dell'uomo ed avviò la chiamata, portandosi al tempo stesso il cellulare all'orecchio.   
Il telefono squillò per diverse volte e Nero stava per riagganciare quando udì la voce di Dante dire: «Ragazzo?».   
Aveva la voce impastata dal sonno ma non sembrava essere arrabbiato - cosa alquanto strana se eri appena stato svegliato ad un'ora tanto improponibile.   
«Sì, ciao» salutò Nero «Ti ho svegliato?» chiese con premura.   
«Sì, ma ero appena andato a letto...» rispose con voce un po' più sveglia l'interpellato.   
Un sorriso comparve sulle labbra del ragazzo nel rendersi conto che la sua previsione riguardo i suoi orari era stata corretta.   
«Tu sei appena uscito dal bar, giusto?» indagò Dante, riportando l'altro verso l'argomento che era la causa di quella chiamata.   
«Sì, a proposito di questo...» esordì.   
Gli raccontò di cosa aveva detto loro Trish alla fine del turno e delle chiacchiere che erano state fatte nello spogliatoio, omettendo la squallida battuta sull'aspirante vampiro.   
Voleva essere lui a dare la notizia a Dante dato che adesso stavano insieme. Dopo la loro prima scopata nella doccia del locale avevano deciso di fare coppia e, in quanto tale, avevano cominciato entrambi ad assumere atteggiamenti peculiari nei confronti del partner.   
Dante si era fatto più vicino a Nero e lo teneva d'occhio come se temesse che fuggisse da un momento all'altro. Nero per contro aveva iniziato ad esercitare una specie di controllo più intimo e personale, quasi psicologico. Voleva essere lui ad avere il monopolio delle comunicazioni con Dante e non voleva che altri esercitassero una qualche influenza su di lui. Temeva che in tal caso qualcuno sarebbe riuscito a portarglielo via per il semplice fatto che lui era ancora giovane e "inesperto" sotto certi punti di vista. Dante invece era un uomo adulto e molto probabilmente più vissuto di lui in ambito amoroso e magari gli sarebbe piaciuto avere qualcuno che avesse un po' più d'esperienza.   
Impedendogli di parlare con i colleghi Nero gli impediva di scoprire se tra di loro ci fosse qualcuno che era più simile a lui di quanto non sembrasse a prima vista.   
Dante ascoltò quanto il suo partner aveva da dire. Gli piaceva sentirlo parlare; inoltre aveva sonno e non aveva molta voglia di chiacchierare.   
Una volta che Nero ebbe esposto la questione, l'uomo ruppe il suo prolungato silenzio: «Tu hai già deciso da cosa mascherarti?».   
Era curioso di sapere da quale bestia si sarebbe vestito, se non altro per la gioia di poterselo immaginare nella versione più sexy possibile della creatura. Si sarebbe masturbato per molte ore su simili pensieri nei giorni successivi, poco ma sicuro.   
Nero percepì il calore che gli invase pian piano le guance sentendosi rivolgere quella fatidica domanda. Sapeva che era solo questione di tempo prima che glielo chiedesse.   
Dante non era esattamente un tipo delicato né tantomeno sensibile; pertanto era plausibile che alla sua risposta lui commentasse qualcosa tipo il "Conte Succhiacazzi", anche se lui sperava vivamente che si risparmiasse una battuta simile.   
«Vorrei vestirmi da Dracula» esclamò.   
Dall'altro capo del telefono sentì provenire una risata dalla quale non capì cosa Dante avesse in mente.   
«Oh, e così vuoi fare il Conte Succhiotto!» disse in tono divertito.   
Nero fu in certa misura stupito dalla  _delicatezza_  del suo paragone: da una persona come lui non si sarebbe mai aspettato niente di meno di qualcosa di tanto volgare.   
«Conte Succhiotto?» ripeté ridacchiando «Che vuoi dire?».   
«Te lo sei già dimenticato...?» indagò Dante, abbassandosi il colletto del pigiama per riflesso condizionato, andando a tastarsi il collo poco al di sotto del lobo dell'orecchio sinistro. Aveva ripetuto quel gesto molte volte negli ultimi giorni con un moto di tenerezza.   
«L'ultima volta che abbiamo fatto l'amore...» gli ricordò Dante.   
A quel punto al ragazzo fu tutto chiaro e le sue guance arrossirono ancor di più: nel pieno della passione, mentre limonavano con fervore, Nero era sceso al collo del suo partner e gli aveva lasciato un succhiotto paurosamente grosso che coi giorni si era trasformato in un livido. Dante era stato costretto a indossare abiti col colletto alto per nasconderlo. Per fortuna la stagione autunnale quell'anno era particolarmente fredda, così non avrebbe dovuto sacrificarsi mettendosi maglioncini o camicie col colletto alto.   
«Si vede ancora...?» volle sapere Nero, affondando il viso nella sciarpa.   
«Molto meno di prima... sta migliorando» lo informò il più grande senza particolare interesse. Ormai il periodo divertente, quando il ragazzo gli chiedeva perennemente se gli doleva e controllava se si vedeva come se fosse un marchio demoniaco, era passato.   
«Tu invece? Da che vuoi vestirti?» cambiò tempestivamente argomento Nero, per niente desideroso di avventurarsi oltre in quel discorso.   
«Uhm... per adesso non ne ho idea. Penserò a qualcosa...» ammise Dante in tono sonnolento e Nero si rese conto che erano al telefono già da un po' e che aveva beccato il suo compagno mentre stava andando a dormire; inoltre, era arrivato nei pressi del suo condominio.   
«Se non vuoi dirmi tu qualcosa allora chiudiamo qui così tu vai a dormire e io a casa» disse con un po' di imbarazzo per l'improvviso eccesso di sentimentalismo del momento. Non era proprio da lui preoccuparsi così per gli altri.   
Dante abbozzò un sorrisetto mentre esclamava: «Ci vediamo stasera al locale...».   
«Buonanotte» augurò Nero.   
«Sarebbe meglio dire buongiorno...» lo prese in giro il più vecchio prima di congedarsi con un affrettato ma tenero: «'Notte».   
Nei giorni a seguire Dante e Nero ritornarono sull'argomento più volte, premurandosi di farlo quando non erano in compagnia.   
Nero aveva cominciato a preparare il suo costume, preferendo farselo da solo piuttosto che comperarlo dato il suo mediocre stipendio e l'esorbitante prezzo della maschera completa nei negozi.   
Una volta venuto a conoscenza delle sue intenzioni, Dante aveva cominciato a punzecchiarlo per sapere qualche dettaglio in merito al suo lavoro come sarto ma senza mai ottenere niente se non domande relative a come lui si sarebbe vestito.   
Nero aveva puntato tutto sul costume da lupo mannaro per via del temperamento aggressivo del suo partner, ma lui aveva disilluso immediatamente le sue aspettative, asserendo che si sarebbe travestito "dal mostro più terribile di tutti". Non riuscì mai ad ottenere niente più di quella criptica risposta. Per avere qualche delucidazione in merito il prezzo fissato da Dante era una sua foto col costume da vampiro, cosa che Nero non era disposto a dargli immaginando a cosa sarebbe servita.   
Con quel clima di divertenti pseudo interrogatori inframezzati da frecciatine, la settimana stabilita passò piuttosto in fretta e si arrivò alla serata stabilita per l'evento, l'ultima notte di ottobre.   
   
Nello spogliatoio era pieno di dipendenti che attendevano alla preparazione ultima dei costumi quando Nero varcò la porta trasportando una grossa busta di cartoncino come quelle dei grandi negozi d'abbigliamento. Passò attraverso la folla di gente intenta a vestirsi guardandosi intorno in cerca di Dante senza però trovarne traccia.   
 _«Sarà in ritardo come al solito...»_  rifletté con un certo disappunto: voleva vederlo prima che iniziassero il turno. Era molto curioso di vedere da cosa si era mascherato.   
Una volta arrivato al suo armadietto cominciò a tirare fuori i pezzi del suo costume da Conte Dracula e spogliarsi via via per indossarli.   
Il suo lavoro di sartoria, nonostante i suoi personali pronostici, era riuscito veramente bene, tanto da riscuotere un gran successo tra coloro che gli erano più vicini e quindi avevano modo di vedere bene la maschera.   
La pioggia di complimenti lo rese abbastanza felice; così come lo scoprire che gli altri avevano acquistato o noleggiato i loro costumi presso negozi di usato e che quindi non erano poi quel granché.   
 _«Se il mio costume è il migliore di tutti, Dante non avrà occhi che per me!»_  pensò mosso da un'improvvisa eccitazione mista a impazienza.   
Perché quel ritardatario cronico ci metteva così tanto ad arrivare proprio quella sera...? Adesso che era giunto il momento di indossare la sua creazione non vedeva l'ora di pavoneggiarsi e vedere che reazione avrebbe avuto il suo partner.   
In attesa di Dante, il ragazzo completò il travestimento e si guardò nel lungo specchio appeso all'interno dell'anta dell'armadietto per sistemare gli ultimi dettagli. Si annodò per bene il plastron scarlatto sotto il colletto della camicia e lisciò i due piccoli risvolti di quest'ultimo; legò i due nastri neri del mantello sul petto in modo che l'alto colletto che gli circondava quasi tutta la testa non gli stesse troppo stretto; chiuse i polsini della camicia. Rimirandosi nello specchio più da vicino si diede una svelta sistemata alla chioma albina e sorrise ammirando la finta dentatura munita di lunghi canini ricurvi che sporgevano di quasi mezzo centimetro dalle labbra quando le chiudeva. Trovare una dentiera del genere a poco prezzo era stata una faticaccia, ma alla fine la ricerca aveva dato i suoi frutti e ne era pienamente soddisfatto.   
L'albino era intento a cercare di disciplinare un ciuffo che si ostinava a ricadergli di traverso sul viso quando una profonda voce maschile a lui ben familiare gli giunse da dietro dicendo: «Non sapevo che coi secoli i vampiri fossero diventati tanto vanitosi! Io ricordavo che neanche fossero in grado di specchiarsi!».   
A tale affermazione le guance di Nero acquisirono colore ed il ragazzo lasciò perdere il suo ciuffo - che ricadde esattamente al suo posto - per voltarsi ad affrontare il suo interlocutore.   
Prima ancora che potesse proferir parola la mascella gli cadde in un'espressione di indefinibile scetticismo misto a stupore nel posare lo sguardo su Dante. Era consolante sapere che non era il solo: quasi tutti lo stavano fissando ammutoliti per lo stupore.   
L'albino indossava un babydoll di cuoio che pareva riuscire a malapena a contenere la sua enorme stazza. Sul davanti era quasi totalmente diviso a metà da una scollatura che si approfondiva fino all'ombelico, mettendo in mostra la zona centrale dei pettorali e degli addominali. Poco sotto l'ombelico partiva una zip che si insinuava tra le sue cosce senza una fine. Il babydoll era sostenuto da un paio di spesse spalline che però a malapena gli coprivano metà spalle.   
Le gambe erano rivestite di un paio di calze a rete a maglie larghe messe a dura prova dall'ampiezza delle gambe dell'uomo e sorrette da una giarrettiera nera dall'aria piuttosto elastica.   
Ai piedi calzava un paio di scarpe con tacchi alti e sottili che rievocarono alla memoria di Nero ricordi piuttosto spiacevoli: una volta un cliente dai gusti piuttosto  _particolari_  gli aveva chiesto di indossare dei tacchi a spillo per torturarlo e la cosa era finita con una corsa all'ospedale a causa della caduta del ragazzo da quelle trappole mortali. Per sua fortuna non si era rotto niente, aveva solo dovuto zoppicare per un paio di giorni.   
Come facesse lui a rimanere in equilibrio con quelle scarpe gli era sconosciuto e non era del tutto convinto di volerne venire a conoscenza.   
In testa l'uomo portava una parrucca bionda coi capelli lunghi e lisci che gli incorniciava il viso impiastricciato di trucco. Nero non si era mai accorto di quanto fossero lunghe le sue ciglia fino a quel momento, quando le aveva viste ricoperte di mascara. Le palpebre erano colorate d'argento sfumato in nero alle estremità laterali.   
Le sue labbra sottili erano sottolineate abbondantemente dal rossetto rosa shocking e dalla matita che gli contornava la bocca.   
Il trucco non era fatto male - anzi, tutt'altro - però su di lui stava malissimo.   
Lo shock iniziale lasciò Nero senza parole per qualche momento; dopodiché la prima cosa che riuscì a dire fu: «Come cazzo ti sei vestito?!».   
Dalle facce dei loro colleghi molto probabilmente quello era lo stesso interrogativo che nessuno era ancora riuscito ad esporre ma che tutti avevano.   
Dante sbatté le palpebre con perplessità, come se non capisse il perché del quesito.   
«Ma che domanda è? Stasera non c'è l'evento di Halloween?» rispose stringendosi nelle spalle.   
«Sì, ma...» Nero cercò per un momento di porre il proprio pensiero in una forma che non fosse quella spontanea e volgare che gli era baluginata subito in mente; tuttavia - non trovando altri modi di esprimersi - procedette con l'esporla: «Stasera c'è l'evento di Halloween, non un festino sadomaso etero. Così sembri una puttana!».   
Qualcuno nella folla concentrata attorno a loro rise, ma per la maggior parte gli spettatori rimasero in silenzio, ansiosi di vedere come la situazione sarebbe progredita.   
«Questo è il mio costume per Halloween. Non c'è niente che mi vieti di indossarlo!» esclamò «E comunque nessuno di voi l'ha riconosciuto!» rise Dante.   
Nero inarcò le sopracciglia con incredulità. Si era aspettato chissà che cosa per il "mostro più terribile di tutti" e invece Dante si era vestito da puttana. Dove era il mostro...?   
«Perché, sei vestito da qualcosa?» indagò il vampiro intrecciando le braccia sul petto.   
«Avanti, non dirmi che non lo riconosci...!».   
Così dicendo Dante fece per mettere in mostra un paio di tette che non aveva al solo scopo di far vedere il suo indumento.   
Nero non capiva cos'avrebbe dovuto riconoscere di quello straccio striminzito visto che non gliel'aveva mai visto addosso.   
«Ehi! Che fate tutti ancora qui?! L'evento comincia tra poco e il locale è pieno!».   
La voce di Trish attirò l'attenzione di tutti i presenti, che si erano momentaneamente dimenticati del motivo per cui si trovavano lì riuniti.   
I più vicini alla porta dello spogliatoio fecero ala per lasciar passare la donna e via via tutti gli altri in una sorta di grottesca apertura delle acque.   
Un sorrisetto strano si fece strada sul viso di Dante, ma Nero non ne capì il motivo finché Trish non andò a fermarsi proprio alle spalle del più grande.   
«Che sta succedendo qui?» chiese con aria autoritaria, intrecciando le braccia sotto il seno prosperoso.   
Dante si fece da parte e per la seconda volta nell'arco di un'ora la mascella di Nero cadde e la sua espressione si fece stupefatta: Dante e Trish indossavano  _lo stesso vestito_. L'unica differenza erano un paio di accessori da lei aggiunti per impersonare la diavoletta tentatrice: un paio di alucce da pipistrello nere sulla schiena e ai lati della testa, una coda rigida nera con la punta triangolare ed un piccolo tridente di plastica con l'estremità del forcone rossa.   
Vedendo come si era vestito il suo dipendente, Trish inarcò ambedue le sopracciglia e lo squadrò da capo a piedi.   
«Oh...!» esclamò, avvicinandosi ancheggiando «Quanta audacia, Dante! Vuoi che ti licenzi?».   
Nel pronunciare l'ultima frase si sporse verso di lui col busto fino quasi a sfiorare col proprio naso la punta di quello del suo interlocutore.   
Nero non gradì particolarmente quella vicinanza così stretta.   
«Aspetta di vedere quanto successo avrò coi clienti prima di pentirtene...» la sfidò l'uomo sogghignando pieno di sicurezza in se stesso.   
I due si guardarono per qualche altro momento; infine la direttrice dichiarò: «D'accordo, vediamo come vai...».   
Nero era allibito dalla facilità con cui era riuscito a cavarsela e per un momento pensò che Trish l'avesse "risparmiato" in nome della loro vecchia relazione. Il solo pensiero che nutrisse ancora qualcosa nei suoi confronti lo mandò in bestia.   
«Andiamo. C'è da lavorare!» esclamò cercando di reprimere la sua furia, spezzando il silenzio che era calato nella stanza.   
Senza aspettare risposte né commenti attraversò la sala ed imboccò la porta.   
Dante rimase a guardare il punto in cui fino a poco prima c'era il suo compagno mentre Trish batteva le mani per attirare l'attenzione generale.   
«Forza, gente! Abbiamo dei clienti da accontentare!».   
   
Nero non ne poteva più di gente che gli chiedeva pompini e morsi sparsi un po' su tutto il corpo. Non aveva voluto fare il vampiro per essere assediato da certa gente ed era quasi grato a chiunque attirasse la sua attenzione per avere prestazioni che esulassero dall'uso della bocca.   
Dopo l'ennesimo pompino il vampiro chiese di poter fare una breve pausa e tornò nello spogliatoio, grato di poter avere l'opportunità di riprendersi un po'.   
 _«Al prossimo gli attacco un morso al cazzo...»_  ponderò tra sé mandando un sospiro mentre apriva il suo armadietto.   
Si rimirò nello specchio per assicurarsi che i canini fossero ancora al loro posto e così facendo si rese conto che c'era qualcuno alle sue spalle.   
«Oggi non ti starai specchiando un po' troppo?» buttò lì Dante, sopraggiungendo alle spalle dell'altro.   
«Da che pulpito viene la predica...!» ribatté prontamente Nero senza voltarsi «Tu non fai altro che guardarti come se fossi la cosa più bella del mondo!».   
Dante gli arrivò da dietro e gli passò un braccio sulla pancia, attirandolo contro il suo corpo mentre si piegava a posargli il mento su una spalla. Gli piaceva molto quel contatto, anche se era ben lungi dal tipo che lui aveva in mente.   
Aveva aspettato tutta la serata il momento propizio per poterlo avvicinare senza avere nessuno tra i piedi - il suo costume da direttrice aveva riscosso fin troppa approvazione - e mai si sarebbe aspettato che sarebbe successo in un momento come quello, quando lui si era allontanato dalla sala per sistemarsi.   
Accarezzò i bottoni del panciotto del suo partner, scendendo più in basso alla ricerca della prominenza del suo pene, che senz'altro doveva essersi indurito almeno un po' con tutto il lavoro che aveva fatto. Anche se nessuno si era ancora fatto avanti ed aveva chiesto un servizio completo, Dante era certo che con la continua richiesta di pompini che gli era arrivata si fosse un tantino eccitato.   
Nero percepì le sue dita carezzare con delicatezza la sua zona erogena e poi chiudere la mano a coppa su di essa e scuotere leggermente.   
«Non abbiamo tempo per i giochetti...» sibilò Nero nel tentativo di occultare un sospiro di piacere.   
«Prima di passare a ben più piacevoli intrallazzi ho bisogno di te, ragazzo...» gli sussurrò il più grande all'orecchio in tono suadente.   
«E cosa dovrei fare?» fu la domanda che gli venne in replica.   
Nero scorse nella limpida superficie dello specchio una smorfia di disagio distorcere per un momento la linea delle labbra del suo compagno.   
«Devi aiutarmi a truccarmi...».   
«Cosa?! Ma io non ne sono capace! Chiedi a Trish!» sbottò Nero cercando di svincolarsi; purtroppo per lui la morsa esercitata da Dante si era fatta più salda e non riuscì nell'intento.   
«Mai e poi mai!» negò con foga il più vecchio «Devo solo ritoccare il mascara e un po' l'ombretto! Non dovrai fare molto...!».   
«Ma ti sembro il tipo che sa mettere un ombretto?!» gridò in risposta Nero, che stava diventando paonazzo per la rabbia.   
Il solo fatto che Dante gli avesse fatto una richiesta simile lo considerava un affronto alla sua dignità personale.   
«Dai, ti lascio fare l'attivo stasera, mh?» cercò di tentarlo Dante. Era veramente disperato. Il suo orgoglio gli impediva di andare a cercare la direttrice e chiedere a lei direttamente, anche se sarebbe stata la soluzione più logica e semplice.   
A quella proposta Nero si quietò immediatamente, voltando la testa all'indietro fino a posare la guancia contro la fronte di Dante. Voleva stabilire un contatto visivo con lui ma la loro attuale posizione glielo impediva.   
«Se ti aiuto ti lascerai inculare?» domandò col tono di chi non aveva capito bene.   
Dante non era esattamente il tipo da concedere simili privilegi con facilità e Nero lo sapeva bene, visto che dopo quella dolorosa prima volta in doccia avevano fatto l'amore molte altre volte senza mai provare ad invertire le posizioni.   
A Dante piaceva tenere le redini della situazione e Nero non aveva sostanzialmente nulla in contrario al ruolo passivo poiché era quello che ricopriva anche sul lavoro; pertanto non aveva mai insistito pur provando una certa curiosità in cuor suo per la cosa.   
Dante deviò lo sguardo rendendosi conto solo allora di cosa aveva promesso; ciononostante, era pronto ad immolarsi se ciò significava riuscire a farsi aiutare.   
«Sì» dichiarò con solennità.   
«E potrò anche usare qualche giocattolino strano?» indagò ancora il più giovane con crescente entusiasmo.   
Al suo partner occorse tutta la sua buona volontà per rispondere: «Certo». Non era affatto sicuro di voler sapere a cosa si riferiva con quello "strano", però era abituato a vedere soggetti eccentrici nel locale; pertanto pensava di essere in grado di sopportare.   
«D'accordo» si concesse infine Nero, al che l'altro lo lasciò andare e si recò al suo armadietto. Aprì l'anta ed estrasse un piccolo astuccio di jeans.   
«Andiamo in bagno» asserì l'uomo, indicando la destinazione con un cenno della testa prima di avviarsi in quella direzione.   
Nero lo guardò precederlo constatando che le sue caviglie cominciavano a dare i primi segni di cedimento: attraverso le calze apparivano leggermente gonfie e arrossate; inoltre era palese ai suoi occhi che stesse leggermente zoppicando.   
Sorridendo tra sé si avviò dietro di lui, avendo cura di chiudere alle sue spalle la porta del bagno.   
Questo era una stanza unica con una sola tazza, un solo lavandino ed un piccolo specchio appeso sopra quest'ultimo.   
Dante si sedette sul coperchio della tazza ed allungò le gambe mandando un lieve sospiro di sollievo.   
«Quei tacchi cominciano a farti male, eh?» lo stuzzicò Nero mentre prendeva le palette dell'ombretto dall'astuccio che Dante gli stava offrendo.   
«Non credevo sarebbe stata una tortura simile...» ammise increspando le labbra in un mezzo sorriso di sofferenza «Però è già passata la maggior parte del turno. Non mancano ancora molte ore prima che finisca...» rispose.   
Nero era intanto alle prese con i minuscoli pennelli per la stesura dell'ombretto. Non riusciva a tenerli bene in mano e per il compito cui doveva assolvere ciò era piuttosto problematico.   
Il suo compagno lo guardò riuscire finalmente a prenderlo in mano come si doveva dopo numerosi tentativi ed abbozzò un sorriso ammirato mentre si dedicava allo studio dell'abbigliamento del suo compagno.   
«Il costume ti è venuto bene nonostante tu continuassi a dire che non eri capace di cucire...» si complimentò mentre il suo sguardo si soffermava ad esaminare il plastron annodato attorno al collo e la fattura della lunga giacca nera.   
Nero si compiacque per il complimento e le sue guance imporporarono benché cercasse di dissimulare il proprio sentimento.   
«Avanti, chiudi gli occhi e sta' fermo...» disse con l'intento specifico di cambiare l'argomento di conversazione.   
«Sì, sì...» fece Dante, obbedendo.   
Era strano vederlo così docile, però Nero gli era grato della collaborazione poiché aveva già il suo bel da fare con il trucco.   
Cominciò a stendere il colore e, accorgendosi di starne applicando troppo, cercò di risolvere sfumandolo coi polpastrelli. Gli ci volle un po' prima di essere in grado di ricreare a grandi linee l'effetto che chiunque avesse truccato la prima volta Dante era stato in grado di produrre.   
«Come hai fatto a sapere cosa avrebbe messo stasera Trish... e soprattutto a trovare un vestito identico della tua misura...?» indagò il più giovane mentre lavorava.   
«Mi ha aiutato un'amica...» rispose vago Dante, rimanendo con gli occhi chiusi «È lei che mi ha truccato stasera» soggiunse.   
Nero si passò la lingua sul labbro inferiore, tentato dal fare qualche cosa approfittando della momentanea cecità del suo partner e del fatto che il rossetto sembrava più opaco e quindi forse si era "seccato" e non gli sarebbe rimasta traccia sulla bocca.   
L'idea di baciarlo era la più allettante, soprattutto in virtù della dotazione di denti extra che aveva quella sera.   
Lasciò perdere l'ombretto e schiuse le fauci, mettendo a nudo le zanne finte.   
«Ragazzo, hai fin...?» esordì in tono interrogativo Dante, ma venne interrotto da un paio di labbra che si posarono sulle sue muovendosi lentamente.   
In un momento non gli importò più niente di ciò che stava per chiedergli. All'improvviso l'unica cosa che gli importava era perpetrare ed intensificare quel languido contatto.   
Posò una mano dietro la nuca del ragazzo premendogli il viso contro il proprio senza incontrare alcuna resistenza da parte sua.   
Nero d'altro canto approfittò subito della passione che Dante ci stava mettendo per cominciare a graffiargli il versante interno del labbro inferiore con la punta dei canini. Non era come mordicchiarlo coi suoi denti veri - mancava il piacere di sentire la sua carne tenera stretta nella propria morsa - però era comunque piacevole sentire le protesi che premevano sul suo labbro.   
Dante lanciò un gemito leggero di piacere, protendendo la lingua al di fuori della bocca per andare ad accarezzare quei piccoli pugnali di plastica che lo stavano torturando.   
All'interno della tutina il suo pene stava diventando duro e cominciava a premere contro la zip al cavallo.   
Nero spezzò il bacio per andare ad apporre piccoli morsi in serie lungo il lato del suo collo, lasciandovi tutta una serie di minuscoli puntini rossi.   
Dante reclinò all'indietro la testa aprendo la bocca per gemere.   
«Vuoi che continui?» chiese Nero con una vena di perverso divertimento nella voce. Leccò un punto del suo collo scendendo verso la base al solo scopo di vedere come avrebbe reagito.   
Un lieve fremito scosse il maggiore, il quale esclamò: «C-continua. Non ti fermare...!».   
«Vuoi fare l'amore...?» indagò ulteriormente il più giovane, sfiorandogli con le zanne il bordo della mascella.   
Dante sospirò senza articolare alcun suono definito per qualche istante; infine afferrò l'altro per i capelli e lo costrinse a tornare a baciarlo con veemenza.   
«Voglio scopare» si espresse alla fine, separandosi dalla bocca di Nero solamente per rivolgergli uno sguardo carico di libidine.   
Il minore sorrise di sghembo.   
«Ricordi che mi hai promesso di farti inculare, vero?» disse con l'aria di chi stava cominciando a divertirsi.   
Purtroppo Dante si ricordava bene di quello che gli aveva promesso appena pochi minuti prima; tuttavia, al momento la sua tensione sessuale aveva raggiunto livelli tali per cui non gli importava  _come_  lo facevano. Gli bastava farlo.   
«Sì che lo ricordo...» borbottò con voce roca l'uomo «Ma non m'interessa. Fai cosa ti pare ma fa' qualcosa!».   
Nero fu felice di avere tanto campo libero per agire.   
«D'accordo... ma come la togliamo questa tuta?» chiese. Era fastidioso avere preclusi i punti più importanti per i preliminari.   
«Non serve».   
Così dicendo Dante afferrò la zip e la calò, facendola arrivare fino tra le gambe e facendo uscir fuori il suo pene già mezzo duro. A quel punto si alzò in piedi e si volse, mostrando finalmente il retro del costume al suo partner. Quest'ultimo rimase stupefatto nel vedere che l'indumento era dotato di un'altra pratica zip che aveva lo scopo di rendere accessibile il suo sfintere anale.   
«Wow, Trish non ci va giù leggera coi vestiti...» commentò Nero ammirato.   
«Avanti, muoviti» lo esortò Dante, abbracciandolo ed attirandolo a sé.   
Il più giovane si infilò indice e medio in bocca, ricoprendoli ben bene di saliva; dopodiché gli passò le braccia dietro la schiena, trattenendolo, prima di avventarsi nuovamente sulla sua bocca. Le sue mani si avventurarono in basso, verso la zip posteriore.   
Nero gli accarezzò la linea tra le natiche per poi avventurarsi direttamente all'interno.   
Inserì l'indice all'interno per un breve tratto, muovendolo per abituare la muscolatura all'ingombro del corpo estraneo; dopodiché aggiunse piano anche l'altro dito.   
Dante soffiò nella sua bocca all'intrusione ma Nero non seppe interpretare se fosse un'espressione di piacere o meno; pertanto proseguì curandosi di non forzare troppo la mano.   
Dopo l'iniziale bruciore, il suo partner aveva iniziato a percepire piacere nell'avere qualcosa che gli stimolava la muscolatura anale. Non avendo mai provato prima una cosa del genere, non avrebbe saputo dire fino a quando la sensazione avrebbe continuato ad aumentare o se il dolore sarebbe tornato a farsi sentire. Per il momento la sua nuova posizione era alquanto piacevole.   
Con la mano libera Nero andò a spostare la tutina in corrispondenza del capezzolo sinistro, che venne alla luce già piuttosto inturgidito.   
Abbandonata la bocca del suo compagno, le sue labbra andarono a cercare il capezzolo. Lo strinse tra i denti, stuzzicandolo e torturandolo.   
Un roco gemito piuttosto alto di tono assicurò a Nero che ciò che stava facendo era cosa gradita all'altro.   
«O-ohw, ragazzo... c-continua...!» riuscì a bofonchiare. Spinse in avanti il busto, offrendosi alle attenzioni di Nero in maniera palese.   
Il ragazzo continuò su quella strada ancora per un po', finché non reputò il culo di Dante pronto ad accogliere qualcosa di più grosso di un paio di dita.   
Senza usare molto tatto, costrinse il più grande a voltarsi e lo spinse piegato a novanta sopra la tazza.   
In quella nuova postura Dante poté afferrarsi il pene eretto che si ergeva dalla zip anteriore e masturbarsi per soddisfare almeno in parte i suoi bisogni attuali.   
Nero si abbassò i pantaloni - privi di zip perché non aveva avuto abbastanza tempo per cucirne un paio che ne erano dotati - e guidò la sua erezione verso il fondoschiena del suo amante.   
L'ingresso fu doloroso abbastanza da far sobbalzare Dante come se fosse stato punto da un ago rovente.   
«Fa' più piano!» protestò il più grande ma l'altro ignorò la richiesta ed iniziò ad impartire spinte piuttosto poderose con il bacino.   
Il più grande dovette appoggiarsi alla parete che aveva davanti per impedirsi di cadere un po' in avanti ad ogni colpo.   
«R-ragazzo...! Ralle- _oh!_ -nta...» cercò di dire a voce alta, ma finì col sussurrarlo.   
«Perché? Non ti sta piacendo?» volle sapere il più piccolo, che invece si stava divertendo tantissimo.   
«Non voglio... venire subito!» ansimò.   
Aveva appena finito di parlare che qualcuno bussò alla porta.   
I due si sentirono gelare il sangue nelle vene e si bloccarono, specialmente perché nessuno di loro ricordava se avessero effettivamente chiuso a chiave l'uscio.   
«Ah... occupato!» esclamò Nero colto dal panico.   
Se fosse stato Dante a rispondere sarebbe stato palese dal tono che non stava usando il bagno nella maniera convenzionale.   
«Nero? Sei in pausa da troppo tempo! La direttrice vuole che torni in sala!» asserì una voce maschile dall'esterno.   
Il ragazzo ebbe un momentaneo blackout mentale e non seppe cosa rispondere.   
«Io...».   
«Di' alla direttrice che mi sta aiutando a truccarmi...!» intervenne prontamente Dante. Il tono di voce non era dei più convincenti, però Nero sperava che attraverso la porta lo sembrasse.   
«D'accordo ma sbrigatevi!» li ammonì il collega prima di allontanarsi.   
Ambedue tirarono un impercettibile sospiro di sollievo.   
«Adesso vuoi venire in fretta?!» fece il più giovane, riprendendo a spingere con più foga di prima.   
«Direi che è il caso...» mugugnò Dante mentre continuava a masturbarsi veloce.   
Il raggiungimento dell'orgasmo per il più vecchio fu questione di poco tempo ancora. C'era arrivato già vicinissimo prima dell'interruzione.   
Venne mentre si teneva l'erezione dritta vicino al corpo; cosicché si schizzò di sperma il torace. Avendo chiuso a priori la tazza era meglio evitare di venire su di essa, dato che in quel caso sarebbe stato chiaro cos'avessero realmente fatto.   
Dante emise un lungo sospiro mentre sentiva le forze venirgli momentaneamente meno.   
«Ne hai ancora per molto...?» volle sapere l'uomo.   
«No... sto per venire...!» annunciò il ragazzo, al che Dante sgranò gli occhi.   
«Non ti azzardare a venirmi dentro!» esclamò cercando di allontanarsi.   
L'erezione di Nero però era ben piantata e non bastò qualche strattone per liberarsene. L'unica cosa cui fu utile fu provocargli altro dolore.   
«D-Dante, smettila! Sto-ohw!...».   
Il più giovane non ebbe il tempo di lamentarsi del comportamento del suo partner che eiaculò dentro di lui.   
Dante si raddrizzò ed irrigidì sentendo il vischioso e caldo liquido seminale dell'altro riempirgli il fondoschiena.   
«Maledizione...» sibilò mordendosi il labbro inferiore.   
Nero si accasciò contro la sua schiena, esausto.   
«Bastardo... tu vieni sempre nel mio culo...» gli fece presente ansimando «Quindi adesso era il mio turno di farlo...».   
Dante digrignò i denti.   
«È disgustoso...» borbottò.   
«Vuoi aprire una discussione in merito proprio adesso?» asserì Nero «Dobbiamo tornare di là in fretta, prima che qualcun altro venga a cercarci...».   
Rapidamente si risistemarono i vestiti e corsero fuori dal bagno per tornare in sala.   
Usciti dallo spogliatoio, in diversi dai tavoli più vicini si voltarono a guardarli ed un brusio generale si diffuse mentre sempre più persone si giravano a guardarli.   
Alla fine, nel giro di pochissimo, al brusio si sostituirono delle risate.   
Nero rimase impalato al fianco dell'altro, senza capire cosa ci fosse di così divertente.   
Alla ricerca di una valida spiegazione, il ragazzo si girò verso il suo compagno e sgranò gli occhi.   
«Dante...» esordì a bassa voce, attirando l'attenzione del più grande «Sei... ancora sporco...».   
Così dicendo indicò con un vago gesto della mano i suoi vestiti.   
Dante abbassò lo sguardo, rendendosi conto solo allora che nella fretta si era dimenticato di pulirsi dal suo stesso sperma, il quale pareva brillare sotto le colorate luci al neon del locale.   
L'uomo divenne paonazzo in viso, cosa che venne mascherata dalle luci colorate.   
Era una delle situazioni più imbarazzanti della sua vita.   
«Corri a pulirti prima che la direttrice ti...»   
«DAAAAANTE...!».   
In un crescendo d'ira la voce di Trish arrivò alle orecchie dei due, zittendo all'istante il più giovane.   
La donna si trovava affacciata alla ringhiera del soppalco, dall'altro lato della sala, e - per quel che poté vedere Nero in virtù dell'illuminazione e della notevole distanza - pareva piuttosto incazzata.   
«Troppo tardi...» sussurrò al compagno.   
«Tu e il tuo amichetto, nel mio ufficio! ADESSO!».    
«Merda...» commentò il più grande dei due.


End file.
